Emotion is: Gotta be somebody
by krissie.taylor
Summary: This is my first Chuck/Blair fanfic and i would really love it if you could take the time to read and review. krissie xxx
1. gotta be somebody

AN: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of it's characters. Nor do I own the song.

Title: 'Gotta be somebody'

Rating: 12

Chapters: 1 of unknown possible one shot.

Spoilers/Timeline: After The Wrath of Con.

Pairings/Characters: Chair complete and utter. References to other characters.

Summary: The has to be somebody for everyone. Doesn't there?.

**X o x o x o x o **

**Chuck watched her walk away if his heart wasn't beating so hard inside his chest he would of sworn she had taken it with her. Without a second glance she stormed away he hadn't missed the tear that fell. Her dream he had shattered Chuck felt he wasn't worth the dream then entered her pretty head. **

**This time I wonder what it feels likeTo find the one in this lifeThe one we all dream ofBut dreams just aren't enough**

Blair sunk into another chair not so far away quickly attracting the barman's attention she ordered relief flowed through her as the alcohol once again seeped through her lining her stomach with a thin layer. Blair watched him with Serena. How would she ever be able to look at him again, But still he made his decision now it was time for her to play her final role.

**So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.I'll know it by the moment when we´re meetingwill play out like a scene straight off the silver screen**

Chuck wandered through the rooms that held his life, somehow they seemed so cold so empty he switched on all the lights but nothing. It truly was empty. The lights just made it worse he knew nothing and no body was hiding in the shadows. They would be no sweet surprise in the middle of the night but after lying to Blair he knew he didn't deserve it.

**So I`ll be holdin' my own breathRight up to the endUntil that moment whenI find the one that I'll spend forever with**

Blair searched for Dorota breathing a sigh of relief when she didn't come running.

It was easier that way to shut in and shut down. No one saw Blair Waldorf cry unless she let them and she wasn't about to let Chuck Bass think he caused anything so precious as her tears. Blair head tilted to the side capturing the picture of her and Serena in her mind Blair crossed the room easily to pick up the discarded picture.

**`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone to love with my life in their `s gotta be somebody for me like that.**

Together they stood watching the bright lights of twinkle on the Upper East Side but never had they felt so far apart constantly in each other minds but never united in body. Words spread between them but never quite reaching the other. Nobody noticed the two figures looking out at the vision of man kind. No one knows the heart portrayal of love.

**Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlightAnd dammit this feels too rightIt´s just like Déjà VuMe standin' here with you**

The scotch did nothing to numb his pain, the hooker did nothing to enlighten his mood, his dream brought nothing but Blair and holding her near. Chuck stalked to the kitchen finding it vacant and empty the glass shattered upon impact with the wall as Chuck went to see the damage he had done.

**So I´ll be holdin`my own breathCould this be the end?Is it that moment whenI find the one that I'll spend forever with?**

The water droplets cascaded over her body filling her with warmth. Blair was happiest in the shower it was just her and her thoughts, hoping and praying that the bitchy things she had done to him would be erased like snow in the rain but no such luck he still said those words or rather he hadn't.

**`Cause nobody wants to do it on their ownAnd everyone wants to know they´re not 's somebody else that feels the same somewhereThere`s gotta be somebody for me out there**

The glass hurt as it seeped into his skin somehow the pain made it better he was truly alive if only the glass could pierce his heart and could free him of the insecurities he knew would destroy his life and all he could love. It felt could to hurt after all hurt was an emotion and with emotion came love.

**You can´t give up!Lookin´ for that diamond in the roughYou never know but when it shows upMake sure you´re holdin` on'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on**

Blair emptied the bottle as soon as Dorota closed the door. Been sure to remind her the only words anyone looking for Blair needed to her was 'Miss Blair has a head chill'. The pills were counted one by one, 73 in total Blair Waldorf felt nothing but pain this had to let her go, Chuck was about to let her go, free her from this pain and inadequacy.

'**Cause nobody wants to be the last one everyone wants to feel like someone to love with my life in their has gotta be somebody for meOhhhhhh.**

It hurt and they hurt. Blair knew the pain would only end when she was laid in Chuck's arm and Chuck knew the only way to feel his emotions was to really feel them to experience them to live them to enjoy them to let Blair nurture them in the only way The queen of Constance could.

**Nobody wants to do it on their ownAnd everyone wants to know they´re not there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.**

Once again they stood together mimicking each other moves yet still so far apart the scotch burns as it goes down Blair's throat but drinking is the only thing she can do to keep the pills down. Chuck is onto his fifth by the time he feels human whilst Blair hopes to never feel again, for her feeling means loss, emotions mean hurt, hurt means love and she knew she was in love with Chuck Bass as for Chuck he knew a long time ago he was in with Blair Waldorf.

**Nobody wants to be the last one there'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?There has gotta be somebody for me out there. **

**AN: OK first GG fan fiction done, I would really love it if you could take the time to review. I am unsure as to keep this as a one shot or continue it into a multi chap fic. Any constructive criticism is very much welcome this is my first GG story and first Blair/Chuck I hope I have done them justice. Krissie xxxxx**


	2. change

Info: Please see previous chapter for guidance.

Chapter: 2/?

Pairings: please see opening chapter.

Chapter info: this will be written about Chuck although will still; feature other cast members.

X o x o x o x

**If I could hold you closeLike you were never goneIf I could hear your voiceYou'd tell me to be strong**

Chuck winced upon hearing the familiar sound of his ring tone. Was this how his life was going to be one night after the other drinking himself into unconsciousness. The name that flashed upon the screen already made him sober up just that little bit.

"Serena, so to what do I owe the pleasure". Chuck's voice was dripping in sarcasm.

**But sometimesI just can'tI just don't understandWhy you had to goWhy you had to goI guess I'll never know**

"It's Blair". The only two words Chuck Bass needed to hear to stop his world in motion. The two words that could make him fall apart. The two words that would activate his auto pilot. "It's Blair". Chuck could hardly say the words.

**Ain't it funny how you thinkYou're gonna be OKTill you remember things ain't neverGonna be the same againsame again**

"Chuck you need to come over, there's something wrong with her". Serena rushed into the phone upon hearing him on the other end.

"What do you mean wrong?". Chuck couldn't comprehend the words.

"I don't know Chuck something doesn't feel right". Serena sunk onto the bed next to Blair and pushed her hair out of her face.

**Ain't it crazy how you thinkYou've got your whole life plannedJust to find that it was never everIn your handIn your handChange**

Chuck was out of the door and into the limo within seconds. Something wrong, What the hell was that supposed to mean?. Chuck knew he wasn't angry with Serena for her lack of knowledge but at himself. Surely he would know if there was something wrong.

**If I could get to youI'd be there in a minuteMy world don't make no senseNot without you in it**

Chuck all but ran to Blair's room ignoring Dorota's comments. Chuck knew in the same way Serena did the second he looked at Blair something was wrong . Something was very wrong. Chuck lay on the bed pulling her to him. It was then when his fingers connected with a little bottle.

**And sometimesI just crycan't say iDon't know whyWhy'd you have to go?Why'd you have to go?And leave me here aloneAnd leave me here alone**

"Blair, no". Chuck knew what she had done the second he lifted the bottle up.

"Serena got to shower switch it on cold". Serena looked at Chuck in shock not grasping what was going on around her.

"what?". Serena just stood looking at Chuck searched the room for something, anything.

"The shower now, cold". Chuck found what he was looking for a bottle of empty scotch his favourite brand.

**Ain't it funny how you thinkYou're gonna be OKTill you remember things ain't neverGonna be the same againsame again**

Chuck lifted Blair easily and carried her into the bathroom.

"Get a glass of salt water". Chuck was scared, scared of everything he was about to lose. "Blair come on, stick with me". Chuck was rubbing her skin, tapping her face, anything to get a response. He felt her body shiver and that was all he needed, he had done, he had reached her in time.

**Ain't it crazy how you thinkYou've got your whole life plannedJust to find that it was never everIn your handIn your handChange**

Serena silently handed him the glass as he forced it down Blair's throat. Chuck was struggling to keep a tight grip on Blair in the shower, there was water everywhere. Chuck felt Blair's body respond and rushed to get her to the toilet. He held her tight as she was sick.

**You don't see it comingChangeWhen the future comes knockingIt changedIt can make you or break you tooYou'd just have to make it through(You'd just have to make it through)**

Chuck did nothing but hold her there for a while making sure her hair was nowhere near her mouth. He didn't even know if she was conscious. Blair slumped back against Chuck as he picked her and carried her to her bed. Her body regularly shivering under the freezing cold clothes she was wearing.

**Ain't it funny how you thinkYou're gonna be OKTill you remember things ain't neverGonna be the same againThe same again**

Chuck dialled the number he frequently found himself calling.

"It's Chuck Bass". That name was only one needed to make sure his doctor was there immediately. Chuck just held her close, not moving her, not undressing her, just laying with her. Tight in his arms she was safe there. They were safe with each other.

**Ain't it crazy how you thinkYou've got your whole life plannedJust to find that it was never everIn your handIn your handChange**

"Mr Bass" Serena recognised the doctor immediately, it was the one Chuck called when Blair had fallen whilst ice skating with them, the one her father called when Blair fell off her bike.

"She took these and that". Chuck couldn't bring himself to say what she had taken.

"Has she brought up anything". The doctor looked sternly at Chuck.

"Yeah he gave her some salt water". Serena injected. Chuck hadn't once taken his eyes of Blair.

"How long was underwater for".

"Chuck put her in the shower". The doctor smiled weakly clearly impressed by Chuck's quick thinking.

"Chuck you need to let go". The doctor gently took Blair from his arms. Chuck watched nervously as he checked her pulse and then came the fatal call for an ambulance.

**Change, changeChange, change**

AN: ok there goes my second chapter. Reviews are very much welcome. Thank you for the response to the previous chapter.

**Xoxogg4lifexoxo**: Well hopefully this will also keep you guessing.

**Ah3418**: I'll try and write as many stories as I can without running out of ideas, but I guess that is the great think about Chuck and Blair there re so many possibilities.

**Crazycandy666**: thank you, I will continue with this fic. I'd like to think that every chapter will be one cliff-hanger after the next

**Ggirl-CB4BW**: I will try my best for a happy ending but no promises. I think I'll let Blair save Chuck once in a while though.


	3. if this is love

Info: please see chapter 1 for info.

Chapter: 2/?

Pairings: please see chapter 1.

Chapter info: this will be written in covering Blair's kind of sort of not version. of where I left of in chapter one and where I left of with chuck.

Song: If this is love: The Saturdays.

X o x o x o

**Tell me baby in the night do you think of me?**

**When you open up your eyes am I there?**

**Are you standing by my window when I'm asleep**

**Why you quiet when you know that I'm near?**

Blair slumped back against the bed. How long was sit meant to take exactly?

Would there be some sigh? Was she getting sleepy?

Would the alcohol counteract the pills? Did she even care?

One thing was for sure Blair Waldorf couldn't think straight.

**You know I love you**

**You thought I would leave you**

**But baby I've got you still**

**You think you want to be by yourself don't you?**

**But baby you never will**

Blair crawled onto her bed. Resting her head lightly on the pillow.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling if she tried.

Blair lifted up her head slowly taking in her surroundings. What would they say about her.

Would anyone remember her, who would go to her funeral would her mother comment on her weight whilst fitting her up for her funeral outfit.

Would she ever care again? Hopefully not.

**If this is love**

**Then I don't wanna know what is**

**I won't say another word**

**If this is love**

**Then I'm about to hit or miss**

**Were both going to get hurt if this is love**

**If this is love, yeah**

She felt cold it was all so cold, she was shivering,

Damn did this mean she could still feel.

Blair felt herself be sick, she felt it rise in her throat she felt his arm enclosed her.

She fell, she was falling but then his chest caught her, the smell of his aftershave caught her.

CHUCK BASS HAD CAUGHT HER.

**Are you picturing me lying across your bed?**

**Are you thinking you were wrong to hurt me?**

**I forgive you, I'll forget everything you said**

**You will love, and you will not desert me**

Blair was asleep again, she didn't feel anything.

That was a lie she did she felt cold, she kept feeling herself shivering,

Someone was pressing on her stomach, it hurt, her whole body ached.

Her heart ached, ached for that someone, that someone to take her away that someone to tell her it was all going to be ok.

**You think I'm crazy**

**I'm not I'm your baby**

**I promise I'll always be**

**You think eventually this too will pass**

Blair shivered again as she tried to open her eyes, she felt her eyelids flutter.

Her hand was been clutched it wasn't painful it was nice,

Someone was there for her after all, someone was thinking of her.

She mattered to someone.

**But I promise I'll never leave**

**If this is love**

**Then I don't wanna know what is**

**I won't say another word**

**If this is love**

**Then I'm about to hit or miss**

**Were both going to get hurt if this is love**

**if this is love, if this is love**

Blair's eyelids fluttered again this time focusing a little but on a dark outline before they closed furiously.

"Blair". Chuck's voice penetrated her skull. That one world causing her to scream out for him.

"Blair can you hear me". Blair noted the urgency in his voice when he called her name.

"meh" Blair didn't even know what she was saying.

"Well I'll get a doctor". Blair heard the soft tone in Lily's voice wondering if her own mother was there.

"Blair, your going to be ok". Blair didn't even have to think before she knew it was Serena taking up her free hand.

"The doctors are doing everything the can". Blair realised Nate voice registered from behind Serena's.

"Maybe you should leave her to rest?". Chuck demanded rather than asked.

"No we're staying, you're the one that got her in this mess". Serena voice went squeaky at the end and Blair realised it was probably laced in tears.

**Baby, baby if this is love**

**I don't know what I'm gonna do**

**Don't know what I'm gonna do**

**Baby, baby if this love I will not accept it and will not if this is**

"I know". Chuck went to ran his hand through his hair only to realise it was connected with Blair's.

"Charles I think you will finds this was the doing of my daughter and my daughter alone". Blair's mum was present.

"Well she wouldn't of done it unless she was pushed". It was Nate who was know putting the boot in.

"Nathanial I think we all know my daughter is the only one stupid enough to contemplate this". Both Chuck and Nate opened their mouths to argue before the noticed Serena lean over to wipe a stray tear from Blair's cheek.

"Leave before I have to make you". Eleanor looked fit to argue with Chuck before Harold and Roman came bursting in.

**If this is love**

**Then I don't wanna know what is'nt**

**I won't say another (no, no) word**

**If this is love (ooh ooh)**

**Then I'm about to hit on this**

**Were both going to get hurt if this is love**

"Blair, bear?". Harold practically ran to her side.

"She's not in any fit state to speak". Harold nodded at Chuck before sitting down at the chair Serena had just vacated.

"Blair, I'm here". Harold stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to leave you guys to it". Chuck had clearly taken what Serena, Nate and Eleanor said to heart.

**Then I don't wanna know what isn't (oh yeah)**

**I won't say another word (ooh)**

**If this is love**

**Then I'm about to hit on this**

**Were both going to get hurt if this is love**

**If this is love, if this is love**

**Yeah**

"I'm sorry Blair, really I am". Chuck kissed her head before he left.

"Chuck, don't leave". Serena put her hand on his arm but immediately took it back seeing the pain in Chuck's eyes when he turned to face her.

"I have to I only hurt her".

AN: Please read and Review:.

Thanks to:

**GGIRL-CB4BW**: I feel sorry for Chuck in this chapter. I think Blair will be ok. Fingers crossed.

**BrittyKay247**: Thanks I have several stories that could use looking over if anyone is interested.


	4. you've got the love

**Info: Please see chapter one for information. **

**Chapter: 4/?**

**Pairing: Chuck/Blair. **

**Chapter info: this will once again cover both sides of the story in one way or another. **

**Song: Florence and the machine, you've got the love. **

**X o x o **

**Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air**

**I know I can count on you**

**Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"**

**But you've got the love I need To see me through**

Chuck slumped back into the back seat of the limo,

He had done that to her he knew it but now so did everyone else,

This was worse then the bulimic if she relapsed they could do something about it,

But no he made her want to die.

**Sometimes it seems that the going is just too rough**

**And things go wrong no matter what I do**

**Now and then it seems that life is just too much**

**But you've got the love I need to see me through**

Love what did that word even mean,

Could these people surrounding here bed honestly say they loved her,

Could they say if she died there world would fall apart,

If she died they would all say they loved her, exactly love I everlasting.

**When food is gone you are my daily meal**

**When friends are gone I know my savior's love is real**

**Your love is real**

Everything Chuck did made him think of her,

A glass of scotch, he knew how much she thought she hated that taste,

The tasteless hooker, he knew how cheap she thought they were,

An Audrey Hepburn movie, he knew how classy and perfect she thought they were.

**You got the love**

**You got the love**

**You got the love**

**You got the love**

**You got the love**

**You got the love**

They both stared at their surroundings not quite knowing what they were doing there,

Everything in their lives had been planned, everyone had control but them,

They were minor pieces in the game people were playing with their lives,

But still they continued not to mind, still they surrendered to the upper hand,

They had no real want or desire for the material things, they wanted love.

They both knew this could not be brought, not be owned but given someone had to

give them their love, but could they do that for someone else.

**Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?"**

**Time after time I think it's just no good **

**Sooner or later in life, the things you love you loose**

**But you got the love I need to see me through**

They were all talking at her, not giving her options, not asking what she wanted,

She wanted to scream to hide to run away but no one would let her,

She wanted to be on her own, she wanted to escape some kind of release,

She wanted the constant need for perfection to leave she wanted to feel alive and free,

You got the love**You got the love**

**You got the love**

**You got the love**

**You got the love**

**You got the love**

They could never be free all their lives they had been categorized, placed into a box,

They hadn't stopped if anything they played to it this was their mould and this was

What they had received this was their live, this was how it was going to be lived,

They would never escape they would live in this gold fish bowl called the upper east

side for the rest of their lives, constantly dictated too, constantly in this routine,

**Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air**

**I know I can count on you**

**Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care"**

**But you've got the love I need to see me through**

It took the sound of Arthur's voice to convince Chuck that if he wanted to escape

New York, nobody could know not Arthur, not Bart their would be no notice of him

nowhere near Bass Industries, Chuck was going to be the exception the one that got

away and he wouldn't do it alone he would take his love with him.

**AN: A huge thank you to all who have reviewed and Pm's I am trying to get these chapters out ASAP but please be patient. **

**Chairlovforever**: he might find his way to Blair.

**Xoxogg4lifexoxo**: thank you for the review to both chapter 2/3: im glad you still like this story I enjoy writing it.


	5. i'd wait for life

Info: Please see chapter one for info.

Chapter: 4/?

Pairings: Blair and Chuck.

Chapter info: this will be written how it is written mainly because I have no idea I tend to just write but please read and review all the same.

Song: I'd wait for life Take That.

X o x o

**There's a place we used to be**

**There's a face that I used to see**

**There's a picture with you by my side**

**There's a moment that I want to find**

Chuck had no idea where he was going or where he was heading to.

Suddenly it came to him out of no where, well the news if he was being honest.

England it was rainy, dull and most of all you could get lost.

Bags packed, keys collected he was all set.

**I don't know where to start**

**Or how to begin**

**But I know I love you still.**

Blair scrolled down quickly to his number

Knowing that if she was really going to call him she would have pressed 1.

Blair looked around everyone was quite.

**If you ever turn away**

**If you ever change your mind**

**If the road ahead becomes too hard to climb**

**If there's something in your heart that tells you to stop**

**Oh to hold you close tonight**

**I'd wait for life**.

They were drawn together, more alike than anyone ever thought,

They were both struggling and trying to get acceptance from the ones they loved,

Both striving for perfection in a world full of imperfection

They worlds collided day after day neither of them merging enough to make one.

They had both truly loved and lost but could they say that about each other?.

**There's a voice shouting inside my head**

**There's a space on your side of the bed**

**There's a hope every time there's a sound**

**There's a silence that's playing too loud**

Chuck couldn't relax, he was sat in economy,

The plane was boring to say the least

He had not once stopped thinking about Blair,

Every song, every sound even the little girl sat in fron of him with a red head band in.

**I don't know how you are**

**Or how you may be**

**But I know I love you still**.

Something was going on, and she knew about it.

The second her eyes opened they searched for the one person she wanted to see.

Chuck, there was something wrong with Chuck.

**If I close my eyes**

**I'll dream a little deeper baby**

**'Cause you are always on my mind**

**Yeah you are always on my mind**

**For life.**

It never stopped, the ache they felt to be close to each other.

The want to be close to each, the want to feel each other,

The want to be together no matter where no matter how.

They wanted to be together now all they had to do was admit it.

**AN: A HUGE thank you to all that reviewed. It really means a lot I know a lot of writers say it but more reviews really boost your confidence therefore the chapters are out quicker. **

**Xoxogg4lifexoxo:** I know bless him saying that I have written the next chapter then deleted it the next I something that has to be perfect.

**Cathybronte: **I know I love Chuck I think he get's a lot of stick but I ADORE him.

**G Girl-CB4BW: **hehe I know you just want to hold him close and stroke his face (ok enough fantasising krissie). I think they might just find there way back to each other eventually. Thanks. Me too I love Dog Days everyone thinks im totally weird that I run to this and Shiny Toy Guns. (The song at the end of Season 2 is my personal fav).

**BrittyKay247: **I haven't got round to perfecting the first chapter then but when I do you'll be first to know and read.

**Ronan03: **Well I'm updating now does that count? Glad your enjoying it.


	6. so close

Info: please see chapter one for information.

Chapter: 6/?

Pairings: Blair and Chuck.

Chapter info: this will be written mainly from Blair POV on finding Chuck.

Song: So Close: Jon McLaughlin

**X o x o **

**You're in my arms**

**And all the world is calm**

**The music playing on for only two**

**So close together**

**And when I'm with you**

**So close to feeling alive**

Blair left the room quietly shrugging off Serena's over to escort her to the bathroom.

It was easy enough to get out of the hospital as Blair had previously left her clothes in

there from when she had showered.

"Excuse me Miss". Blair heart rate quickened slightly.

"Yes". Blair smiled as she turned around.

"I think you dropped your purse". Blair thanked the lady then got out of the hospital.

**A life goes by **

**Romantic dreams will stop**

**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew**

**So close was waiting, waiting here with you**

**And now forever I know**

**All that I wanted to hold you**

**So close**

Chuck breathed in the fresh or rather unfresh New York air. Yes he was home.

"Charles". Lily called out to him as he entered the penthouse.

"Lily". Chuck got ready to walk straight past her.

"We need to talk". Lily didn't need to raise her voice she knew her tone would do it.

"What about?". Chuck sat on the opposing sofa.

"Blair has gone". Chuck stood up. Hurt plain in his eyes.

"I thought they said she going to be ok". His voice breaking.

"No she's ok, but gone, disappeared". Chuck sighed

**So close to reaching that famous happy end**

**Almost believing this was not pretend**

**And now you're beside me and look how far we've come**

**So far we are so close**

Chuck sat with a bottle of scotch it was all he needed until his PI got back to him.

Blair was sat in a bar in Tokyo if it was good enough for Chuck Bass it was for her.

Together they sat once again united in thought but not in body.

United in heart ached but also in love.

**How could I face the faceless days**

**If I should lose you now?**

**We're so close**

**To reaching that famous happy end**

**And almost believing this was not pretend**

**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are**

**So close **

**So close**

**And still so far**

Blair was still sat drowning her sorrows in the early hours of the morning.

Not even bothering to turn down a drink from Chuck's PI.

"so what's a girl like you doing in a bar like this". Blair had to laugh.

"nice try". Blair smiled at him pushing away the feeling she recognised him.

"only trying to be friendly". If Blair was honest she was enjoying the way he was

looking at her it made her feel good.

"well consider us friends". Blair tilted her glass at him.

"I will". Blair blushed. "Maybe we could take this friendship back to my hotel".

"Sure why not?". Little did Blair know she was playing straight into his hands well

Chuck's actually.

**AN: So what do you think? Well there's one way you can tell me. By hitting the button below. **

**Xoxogg4lifexoxo: **well here is the next one. Hope you yay this one too. Krissie xxx

**Ronan03: **yeah I think they will be a lot of hurt to come.


	7. hurt

_Info: please see chapter one for information. _

_Chapter: 7/?(still have no idea how long this is going to be). _

_Pairings: Blair and Chuck _

_Chapter info: Chuck centric. _

_Song: hurt by Christina Aguilera__**. **_

_**X o x o **_

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**_

_**You told me how proud you were, but I walked away**_

_**If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh**_

_Chuck sat on the big king sized bed looking through the collection of _

_photos he had collected from his dad's old safe on the way out. Four years old and _

_already been followed. _

_**I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away**_

_**Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes**_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again**_

_**Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there**_

_A picture of Blair and him fell straight onto his knee. This was different._

_Chuck was helping Blair up he had just pushed her down and pulled off her red ribbon _

_on her headband. Chuck still had that ribbon. It was where he kept everything present. _

_Chuck reached for that ribbon Blair's face scared with tears peered at him. _

_**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

_Chuck found himself looking for all the pictures of him and Blair. _

_It was surprising the amount they were, he knew his dad liked Blair. _

_Each one made him smile although he knew Blair wasn't smiling in them. _

_**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit**_

_**Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss**_

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh**_

_Chuck continued looking through the pictures nursing each one with a scotch. _

_Each one he stopped pausing just for a second to study his face. _

_Chuck saw something he never had now, a fire a sparkle, his eyes looked alive. _

_**Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?**_

_**Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?**_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance**_

_**To look into your eyes and see you looking back**_

_Chuck eyes stopped for a minute, it was a picture of him holding Blair. _

_Chuck scanned the photo for some kind of hint of something. _

_There it was a shadow, a shadow which fitted the form of Bart. _

_Was he secretly looking out for Chuck. Chuck flipped the picture over. _

_**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself, oh**_

_Chuck looked on the back each photo had a time date and a name on it._

'_1.54 am, 23/10/09, Bart Bass'. So Bart had taken the picture. _

_Chuck smiled looking at the picture made him smile. _

_**If I had just one more day**_

_**I would tell you how much that I've missed you**_

_**Since you've been away**_

_Chuck held the picture close to him slowly caressing Blair's face. _

_He noted the tear absently floating over Blair body as it fell from his cheek. _

_The tear was for Blair and all she went through for all he put her through. _

_**Oh, it's dangerous**_

_**It's so out of line**_

_**To try and turn back time**_

_Chuck so desperately wanted to burn the picture. _

_To break down the barriers against his heart. _

_He was hurting, breaking everything was falling apart. _

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_**And I've hurt myself**_

_**By hurting you**_

_He could love her, he could honour her. _

_He wanted her, all he ever wanted to her. _

_He was going to man up and get her. _

_**AN: So Chapter Seven down (can't believe I am on chapter seven). Thanks to:**_

_**Xoxogg4lifexoxo**__: glad your liking the plot although I'm still unaware of what it is (I probably shouldn't tell you that though.). _

_**Ronan03**__: oh god the things I would let Chuck Bass do to me. Giggle. thank you for both. _


	8. bad day

**Story info**: please see first chapter. 

**Title: **Emotion: Gotta be somebody. 

**Chapter**: 8/?

**Pairings**: Blair and Chuck. 

**Chapter info**: POV written from outsider. 

**Song**: Bad day by Daniel Powter.

**X o x o**

**Where is the moment you need it the most?**

**You keep up the leaves and the magic is lost. **

**They tell me your blue skies fade to grey. **

**They tell me passion's gone away and I don't need no carryin' on. **

Blair woke up feeling slightly dis-orientated taking in her surroundings. .

Finally her eyes rested on the figure sitting on the chair in the corner. 

It took Blair the best part of two minutes to figure out who he was. 

Blair discretely tried to look down making sure she was fully clothed. 

**You stand in line to just hit a new low. **

**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go. **

**They tell me your life's been way off line. **

**You're falling to pieces every time. **

**And I don't need no carrying on. **

Chuck boarded the plane the got the call. 

The plane ride seemed to take forever. 

Chuck's call arrived sufficiently as he deported the plane. 

They rode in silence Chuck still trying to figure out what he was doing. 

What was he meant to say to his lover struck lover. 

**Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down. **

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around. **

**You say you don't know you tell me don't lie. **

**You work on a smile and you go for a ride. **

Neither was speaking to them there was nothing to say. 

They were sat alone just to be on their own. 

The memories flooding, the eyes pooling.

The emotion intensified as the distance decreased. 

**You had a bad day the camera don't lie. **

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind. **

**You had a bad day. **

**You had a bad day. **

The door seemed so far behind but in truth as just a step. 

The doorman opened the door as if to silently usher him along. 

As they cam face to face. The connection was intense. 

The silence seemed to stop as the emotion set in. 

**Well you need a blue sky holiday. **

**The point is they laugh at what you say. **

**And I don't need no carryin' on. **

Blair turned away first. Chuck caught the motion and captured the hurt. 

Three large strides was all it took to take her hands in his. 

Blair tried to fight the feelings and push them down so she couldn't feel them. 

**You had a bad day, you're taking one down. **

**You sing a sad song and just turn it around. **

**You say you don't know you tell me don't lie. **

**You work on a smile and go for a ride. **

Chuck tried to meet her eyes as hers tried to avoid his. 

Turning her head so slightly just so he could look at her take her all in. 

Chuck regretted seeing into her deep hazel eyes the second she let him. 

It felt like she was searching for something deep down into his soul. 

**You had a bad day, the camera don't lie. **

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind. **

**You had a bad day. **

**Mmm, on a holiday. **

They stood together, for once they were united. 

The whole world just stopped for a second just for them. 

They waited for a life time for this bond to feel the connection. 

To stand together not saying a word but to be together. 

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink.**

**And the whole thing turns out wrong. **

**You might not make it back and you know. **

**That you called be oh that strong. **

**And I'm not wrong. **

It was the first he saw her, her whole world crumbled. 

Together their world crumbled. 

He reached out and held her please when she did not resist. 

She really was broken, she needed to be fixed. 

Chuck needed to fix her. 

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day. **

She pushed him away as he watched shocked. 

She needed space, she wanted to breathe. 

The feeling of being loved too much for her to handle. 

AN: Thanks for the reviews. 

**Ronan03**: I hope you enjoy this, I write it mainly for you. 

**Xoxogg4life**: hope you enjoy this I think it is time for Chuck to fight for Blair. 


	9. fix you

Title: **Emotion is: **

**Story summary**: please see first chapter.

**Chapter**: 9 out of 16.

**Pairings**: Blair and Chuck.

**Chapter info: **written as like the other chapters.

**Song**: fix you by coldplay.

L O V E

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed**

**When you get what you want, but not what you need**

**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**

**Stuck in reverse**

Chuck watched as she walked away, it felt she was taking part of him with her.

The second he heard the door click closed, his shut his eyes,

Praying that if he opened them she's be back, she had to come back to him.

They are Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass. They are inevitable.

**And the tears come streaming down your face**

**When you lose something you can't replace**

**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**

**Could it be worse?**

Blair didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't stay here.

Everywhere she went there he was waiting for her, making her want him.

She could do this on her own, no-one said Chuck had to help her.

But she was falling, and she was scared there was no there to catch her.

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

Neither of them knew what to do if they were honest they didn't know what they wanted.

They were both so lost yet so caught up in this world.

A world that brought them nothing but pain and hurt.

**And high up above or down below**

**When you're too in love to let it go**

**But if you never try you'll never know**

**Just what you're worth**

Chuck though back to all the times he could of held her.

All the times he could of helped her.

All the times he could of said 'I love you'.

All the times he was never enough.

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

Their souls still searching for each other,

Their minds wondering with thoughts of the other.

Their bodies ached for the other's touch.

**Tears stream down on your face**

**When you lose something you cannot replace**

**Tears stream down on your face**

**And on your face I...**

Blair let go all the hurt all the pain, it all went.

All she had to focus on was making it alone,

All she wanted was to be free

But she was trapped, she had friends and the pain was still there.

**Tears stream down on your face**

**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**

**Tears stream down on your face**

**And on your face I...**

Chuck watched and had to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

There she was stood in front of him,

She looked a mess to everyone else but him it was perfection.

It was his perfection, His Blair Waldorf.

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

This time they held each other,

They had to try,

They had to complete each other.

AN: thanks for the reviews but please do it again.

**Xoxogg4lifexoxo**: thanks very much don't worry Chuck is still going to have to fight for Blair.

**Ronan03**: im so glad you like your mention speaking/writing to you make the chapters come out faster.

**GGirl-CB4BW**: during this chapter I think I was more to Blair, but I think Chuck has his own stuff to deal with. I do love them equally I find them both challenging to write but once I've completed a chapter it feels like an accomplishment. I think Blair will let him in but he will have to fight for her love.


	10. to love again

Title**: Emotion: Gotta be somebody. **

**Story summary**: please see first chapter.

**Chapter**: 10 out of 16.

**Pairings**: Blair and Chuck.

**Chapter info: **written in the same format as the past. Chuck and Blair open up.

**Song**: Alesha Dixon- to love again.

L O V E

**All this time i felt so lost, lost and needed help.**

**Incomplete, out of reach, All alone by myself.**

**It all becomes so clear, when i see your face.**

**And it's only when you're near, I feel i'm safe.**

"Blair". Chuck looked up at her, they were laid side by side on the bed.

"Yeah". Blair rolled so they were face to face.

"do you think we should talk?". Surprisingly Chuck approached the question first.

"talk, what do we possibly have to talk about?". Blair wiped the tear.

**So before we take this road, before you change my mind, fill my heart with hope, **

**help me to believe this time.**

**I've been torn apart, desperately try to find a way back to my heart, so i can love **

**again.**

"we have to talk whether we want to or not". Chuck cupped her cheek in his hand.

"What if I don't want to?". Blair cried openly for what felt like the first time ever.

"Blair, please". Chuck all but begged.

"I can't chuck, I don't know why but I just can't, it hurts I hurt". Blair was crying.

**Ooh, help me love again. Ooh yeah.**

"I know Blair, really I do but I can't help if you don't let me in".

**I'm so tired of holding on, so tired of waiting.**

**I need to feel something real, without it breaking.**

**It all becomes so clear, when you touch my hand.**

**And it's only when you're near, i know you understand.**

"I hurt all the time, it's a like my heart is aching, I want someone to hold me, to cradle

me, to love me. I can't eat I can't sleep everything I do it feels like I'm lost I just want

to be found Chuck, I want to feel ok. I want to be myself I want to laugh I want to feel

like I'm free lie I want to be able to do anything and everything". Blair's body

wracked with tears.

**So before we take this road, before you change my mind, fill my heart with hope, **

**help me to believe this time.**

**I've been torn apart, desperately try to find a way back to my heart, so i can love**

**again.**

"Blair I want you, I love you, please just know that, I will do anything and everything,

I hurt you and I'm sorry". Chuck swept her into his arms holding her tight.

"I don't know what I can do Chuck, I don't know if I can do this, it feels like I've

lived a lifetime I'm tired Chuck. I'm so tired".

AN: ok pretty short but the song wasn't long and I didn't want this chapter to be either

it was a lot of Blair angst but I feel she had something she needed to say and do.

**Ronan03**: Thanks for the updates you are the one I rely on to make sure the updates are regular.

**Xoxogg4lifexoxo**: I know so sad. I love Chair.

**GGirl-CB4BW**: your long reviews make me smile. this song i was listening to on the way home and i absolutely adore it. so i hope you like this too.


	11. you're all i have

Title**: Emotion is. **

**Story summary**: please see first chapter.

**Chapter**: 11 out of 16.

**Pairings**: Blair and Chuck.

**Chapter info**: written the same as all the others.

**Song**: You're all I have by Snow Patrol.

L O V E

**Strain this chaos turn it into light **

**I've got to see you one last night **

**Before the lions take their share **

**Leave us in pieces, scattered everywhere.**

Chuck looked down over her, no matter how hard he held her the tears never stopped.

"Blair". Chuck whispered scared to wake her hoping she was sleeping.

"Blair part of me is glad your asleep because I have something's I need to say". Blair

didn't flinch or stir as he lightly caressed her cheek.

**Just give me a chance to hold on **

**Give me a chance to hold on **

**Give me a chance to hold on **

**Just give me something to hold onto**

"I knew I had to tell you part of me is doing it now because even though you stick by

my darkest thought I would never ask you too". Chuck sighed as he vision became

blurred. "I have done some awful things Blair, truly awful but none compared to this I

need you know I'm sorry and I wish I never".

**It's so clear now that you are all that I have **

**I have no fear cos you are all that I have **

**It's so clear now that you are all that I have **

**I have no fear cos you are all that I have**

"I was ten when I first though it, I mean properly thought it I was ten years old and he

made me leave, I was sent home I was playing soccer and I kicked another boy I was

sent off and home". Chuck traced her arm lazily with his fingers. "I was distraught it

was my first match". Chuck laughed mirthlessly.

**You're cinematic razor sharp **

**A welcome arrow through the heart **

**Under your skin feels like home **

**Electric shocks on aching bones**

"I don't know how he knew he didn't even come, my father told no-one I had made

the team put everyone that I didn't make the lacrosse, I walked in and my father

scowled as he continued his phone call, I knew he wouldn't console me bt I never

thought he would reject me". Chuck snuggled closely to him.

**Give me a chance to hold on **

**Give me a chance to hold on **

**Give me a chance to hold on **

**Just give me something to hold onto**

"I was upset and he hurt me, I wanted someone to shout at the ref for me, someone to

let me know that I wasn't in the wrong but not Bart Bass oh no he drilled into me that

I was wrong, I had no manners no public courtesy, no body would want me, I was hurt

and ashamed, I though some thing I shouldn't of". Chuck struggled with the memory.

**It's so clear now that you are all that I have **

**I have no fear cos you are all that I have **

**It's so clear now that you are all that I have **

**I have no fear cos you are all that I have**

"I didn't want to strive for his imperfections views of me, I went to the kitchen I founf

the knife I was never allowed to touch, it was the only knife my father every used".

Chuck gulped he knew he had to tell someone about this "I went to his office and there

he was sat at his desk he didn't even look up not one single look at me".

**There is a darkness deep in you **

**A frightening magic I cling to**

"I didn't want those thoughts Blair, I just wanted him to feel the fear I felt when I saw

him wanted him to be scared, then in the moment I finally realised I wanted him gone".

**Give me a chance to hold on **

**Give me a chance to hold on **

**Give me a chance to hold on **

**Just give me something to hold onto**

"I wanted him to hurt to feel pain, I wanted him to see him suffer I wanted the heart I

knew he had to break like it did every time he rejected me". Chuck knew he was crying

he felt the tears stream onto Blair's milky white skin.

"He loved you". Blair's voice startled Chuck he thought she was sleeping.

**It's so clear now that you are all that I have **

**I have no fear now you are all that I have **

**It's so clear now that you are all that I have **

**I have no fear now you are all that I have**

"I though you were sleeping". Chuck mumbled into her shoulder.

"I could never sleep without sleeping beside me". Blair turned to face him.

"I love you Blair". Blair smiled as she kissed him.

"I love you too and that is why I stand by through this thought.

AN: Ok I know a bit out of sorts but I really wanted Chuck to share something so

personal with her and give her some insight into the horror that he had in his past the

trouble he had with his dad and the general reason he was so bad as a child.

**Xoxogg4lifexoxo: **they keep saying trust Chair and then contradicting make up your mind and whilst your at it let chuck and Blair have some seriously steamy scenes.

**Ronan03**: I wanted this to show some insight into chuck. And how he feels.

**Ggirl-CB4BW**: I know I think I'll be team chair at the moment as they both have issues they need to work through together.


	12. it's all coming back to me now

**Title: **Emotion is: Gotta be somebody.

**Story summary**: Please see first chapter.

**Chapter**: 12 out of 16

**Pairings**: Chuck and Blair.

**Chapter info**: written in the same style as the other.

**Song**: It's all coming back to me now by Celine Dion

L O V E

**There were nights when the wind was so cold**

**That my body froze in bed**

**If I just listened to it**

**Right outside the window**

Blair lay close to him, sure she heard what he said, but she would stand by him.

"Blair". Chuck lazily traced patterns on her skin.

"Chuck". Blair rolled over so she was laying on his chest.

"talk to me". Chuck kissed the top of her head.

**There were days when the sun was so cruel**

**That all the tears turned to dust**

**And I just knew my eyes were**

**Drying up forever**

"What about?". Blair rested on her chin looking at him.

"Anything and everything". Blair smiled.

"why can't we just lie here?". Blair asked perplexed.

"because I want to know everything about you", Chuck winked at her.

**I finished crying in the instant that you left**

**And I can't remember where or when or how**

**And I banished every memory you and I had ever made**

"I though you knew me better than I knew myself". Blair winked back.

"fine tell me one thing I don't know about you". Chuck smirked at her.

"I thought you knew everything about me". Chuck kissed her to silence her.

**But when you touch me like this**

**And you hold me like that**

**I just have to admit**

**That it's all coming back to me**

**When I touch you like this**

**And I hold you like that**

**It's so hard to believe but**

**It's all coming back to me**

**(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)**

"fine, well when we were in sixth grade, I came home on day and your nanny came

over, she was crying to Dorota and said that she was sick of the games you played on

her, that when she was in the shower you put cold water on the floor, when she was

crying I went into the kitchen and asked the cook for gravy when I was sure that she

wasn't coming I poured it into her coat pocket so that when she went home she

shouted at you because you pushed me over and stole my headband". Blair rested her

head on his chest waiting for her answer.

"and why did I steal your headband?". Chuck mused smirking.

"because I tried to strangle you with your scarf". Blair burst out laughing at the

memory of Chuck squirming to get out.

**There were moments of gold**

**And there were flashes of light**

**There were things I'd never do again**

**But then they'd always seemed right**

**There were nights of endless pleasure**

**It was more than any laws allow**

**Baby Baby**

"remember the first time we plotted together". Chuck smiled.

"Yeah the look on Samuel's face". Blair giggled.

"no it was Noah". Chuck corrected lightly.

"Samuel I remember Chuck". Blair sat up on his waist.

"it was Noah". Chuck scorned back.

"Samuel". Blair glared at him. "we'll see". Chuck grabbed for his phone.

**If I kiss you like this**

**And if you whisper like that**

**It was lost long ago**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**If you want me like this**

**And if you need me like that**

**It was dead long ago**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**It's so hard to resist**

**And it's all coming back to me**

**I can barely recall**

**But it's all coming back to me now**

**But it's all coming back**

The rest of the hour was spent in silence both spending too much time trying to prove

the other wrong that they didn't want to communicate.

"Hugh it's Charles Bass I need my first letter home from school". Blair giggled.

"Dorota find my diary for the first day of school". Blair barked. Chuck smirked.

"Get it A.S.A.P". They were both surprised at how in unison they were.

"Blair". Chuck walked over stroking her arm,

"Charles". Chuck knew Blair was annoyed with him, she liked to win at everything.

"come on Blair, let's not waste time arguing". Blair stood back so this was how he was

going to play it. Well it was a game best designed for two.

"your right Chuck". Blair parted her lips and brought them to his cheek.

"I know it was so Noah". Chuck leaned in for a kiss.

"it was Samuel". Blair slapped his chest.

"Noah". Chuck stormed back to his phone to shout down it some more.

**There were those empty threats and hollow lies**

**And whenever you tried to hurt me**

**I just hurt you even worse**

**And so much deeper**

"Blair". Chuck wrapped his arms around her waist.

"don't seduce me Chuck". Blair practically begged.

"I wouldn't dream of it Waldorf". Blair smiled maybe they could go back.

"oh please, I know you". Blair spun in his arms to kiss him.

**There were hours that just went on for days**

**When alone at last we'd count up all the chances**

**That were lost to us forever**

"I know you do and it's the best feeling ever". Chuck kissed her lightly.

"has Hugh got back to you". Blair asked innocently.

"Nope Dorota?". Blair shook her head no.

**But you were history with the slamming of the door**

**And I made myself so strong again somehow**

**And I never wasted any of my time on you since then**

"Good". Chuck started to kiss down her cheek.

"Yes it is now you have to tell me one thing I don't know about you". Blair smiled.

"Do I really?". Chuck raised his eyebrows.

**But if I touch you like this**

**And if you kiss me like that**

**It was so long ago**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**If you touch me like this**

**And if I kiss you like that**

**It was gone with the wind**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)**

"fine, well whilst we are on child memories that hurt the other, when Dorota was in

Tiffany's with you buying Serena a present I went over and kicked her, she asked why

and I told her you told me too and that if I did then you would kiss me on the cheek

and invite me to your birthday party seen's as I never had one hosted by my dad. The

next thing I knew you came to school the next day, red faced and annoyed because

Dorota wouldn't butter your croissant". Chuck smirked at the memory he knew how

to hurt Blair.

"I can't believe you would do that". Blair was horrified remembering the incident.

"Come on Blair it was a long time ago". Chuck winced

**There were moments of gold**

**And there were flashes of light**

**There were things we'd never do again**

**But then they'd always seemed right**

**There were nights of endless pleasure**

**It was more than all your laws allow**

**Baby, Baby, Baby**

"I was five Chuck". Chuck would tell she was hurt.

"I know". Chuck couldn't help but laugh at the expression on her face.

"I can't believe you would do that to me". Blair pouted.

"you poured gravy in my nanny's coat". Chuck argued back.

"you only just found out that was me". Blair slapped his arm smiling.

"but still I knew it was you". Blair laughed.

"how?". Chuck laughed along.

"The gravy was homemade". Blair just looked at him.

"It was homemade". Chuck laughed pulling her to him.

"it was worth a shot". Blair smiled.

**When you touch me like this**

**And when you hold me like that**

**It was gone with the wind**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**When you see me like this**

**And when I see you like that**

**Then we see what we want to see**

**All coming back to me**

**The flesh and the fantasies**

**All coming back to me**

**I can barely recall**

**But it's all coming back to me now**

"I've missed this" Chuck was laid on the bed next to her.

"having sex". Blair giggled.

"no us, the general us". Blair smiled she knew exactly what he meant.

"Me too". Chuck held her tighter as they began to drop off.

"I love you". Chuck whispered just above her ear.

"yeah I love me too". Blair smirked thinking about the look on Chuck's face.

"so you should you are perfect in every way". Blair blushed. "I mean it".

Blair turned to face him, "I'm guessing we are going to have to go home soon".

Chuck sighed "yeah I guess we are".

"when?". Blair knew she couldn't answer.

"I think the sooner the better". Blair smiled at his answer.

"me too". Chuck knew how she felt with out her telling him.

"maybe in a few days then". He sighed snuggling close to her.

AN: OK so that was the most random chapter I have wrote for this fic but please read and review all the same.

Krissie xxx

**Ronan03: **I know you like the revealing of some things ion the last ones and I know this was a bit out of fitting but I promise Nate will deliver some home truths that will leave them working through some stuff.

**Xoxogg4lifexoxo**: me neither I hope you still liked this chapter im in the mood to write some happy Chair especially with all the spoilers going round,


	13. smile

Title**: Emotion is: gotta be somebody. **

**Story summary**: please see chapter one for info.

**Chapter**: 13 out of 16

**Pairings**: Chuck and Blair.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

**Song**: smile by uncle kracker.

L O V E

**You´re better then the best**

**I'm lucky just to linger in your life**

**Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that's right**

**Completely unaware**

Blair held Chuck's hand as they walked through the garden.

Blair had always loved plain simple garden's but in there was something mesmerising

about the garden's in Tokyo were something else, a masterpiece of beauty.

"Blair, Blair". It was only when Chuck rose his voice had she realised he was talking.

**Nothing can compare to where you send me**

**Lets me know that it´s ok yeah it´s ok**

**And the moments where my good times start to fade**

"sorry was miles away". Blair smiled at him.

"anywhere nice". Chuck hugged her into his waist.

"Yeah back in bed". Blair winked at him.

**You make me smile like the sun**

**Fall out of bed sing like a bird**

**Dizzy in my head spin like a record**

**Crazy on a Sunday night**

**You make me dance like a fool**

**Forget how to breathe**

**Shine like gold buzz like a bee**

**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**

**Ohh you make me smile**

"remind me again how we went from sex to talking about Eric". Blair giggled.

"because you wanted to know how he was getting on". Chuck smirked.

"I do but he is still like a little brother". Blair argued back.

"me too". Blair smiled up at Chuck he really did like Eric as a brother.

"so how's things with Serena?" Chuck never knew how thing's stood between them.

"I don't know, she was there at the hospital but I haven't spoke to her since". It was

the first time Blair had mentioned the hospital issue. Chuck didn't want to bring it up.

"do you think you should call her". Chuck just wanted her to be happy.

"I don't know". Blair shrugged holding Chuck's hand that bit tighter.

**Even when you´re gone**

**Somehow you come along**

**Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that**

**You steal away the rain and just like that**

"Blair". Chuck mused kissing her head.

"Chuck". Blair called back.

"just send the message". Chuck reached for the phone.

"I am". Blair read the message again.

**You make me smile like the sun**

**Fall out of bed sing like bird**

**Dizzy in my head spin like a record**

**Crazy on a Sunday night**

**You make me dance like a fool**

**Forget how to breathe**

**Shine like gold buzz like a bee**

**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**

**Ohh you make me smile**

"There all done" Chuck took the phone from her.

"What if". Chuck silenced her with a kiss.

"Blair, stop freaking out. Serena will text when she gets the message".

Blair shrugged cuddling close to him.

"fine". Blair rested her head against his chest.

"we should pack". Chuck didn't' want to.

"yeah we should". neither made a move.

"we'll do it soon". Chuck sighed kissing her,

"I think we have to go back to our room first though" Blair giggled.

"Blair Waldorf are you trying to get me into the bedroom". Chuck smirked.

"is it working?", Blair winked pulling him towards the elevator.

**Don´t know how I lived without you**

**Cuz everytime that I get around you**

**I see the best of me inside your eyes**

**You make me smile**

**You make me dance like a fool**

**Forget how to breathe**

**Shine like gold buzz like a bee**

**Just the thought of you can drive me wild**

Laid with Blair, Chuck never felt more complete laying there holding her like it was the

most natural thing to do, Chuck never once felt like he had to try so hard to work at

something. Together they only needed each other their company could keep them

talking for hours, they never needed to fill the void. Meaningless conversation just

occurred but it meant something to them it was the type of conversation that they

needed to make them feel like they were a couple, like despite Chuck's previous words

they could be Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair, they did hold hands, they could go to

the movies, they could be normal.

AN: OK I know one of my reviewers will recognise the song mainly because she just used in a video which I just had to watch again and again. I was incredible.

**Ronan03**: thank you hunny glad your still liking it. Hope your ok?

**Xoxogg4lifexoxo**: yep you know who I was talking about hope you like this.

**Smartin555**: thank you I'm glad you liked it and hope you continue to read and review.

**GGIRL-CB4BW**: I know I love cute Blair and chuck the main purpose of this chapter was to establish them as a couple. Ands do general coupley things.


	14. fireflies

Title**: Emotion is: Gotta be somebody. **

**Story summary: **please see chapter one for details. 

**Chapter**: 14 out of 16. 

**Pairings**: Chuck and Blair. 

**Chapter info**: written in the same format as all the rest. 

**Song**: Fireflies by owl city. 

L O V E 

**You would not believe your eyes**

**If ten million fireflies**

**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

Chuck loved to watch her sleep. Her lips parted slightly her a little tussled. 

He could watch her forever wondering the dreams she was having, if he had a part.

It was an amazing feeling to know she was safe next to him. 

**'Cause they'd fill the open air**

**And leave teardrops everywhere**

**You'd think me rude**

**But I would just stand and stare**

Blair knew he watched her sleep by the way he looked when she woke up. 

His head was leaned on his pillow so he could watch hers, his hand on her waist. 

He looked so contented in his sleep she could watch him forever, then he would smirk. 

And Blair knew she was caught but she didn't mind she was caught up in him. 

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

Today was the day they were heading back to New York, they were both anxious. 

Chuck found Blair pacing just after their packed bags had been put in the car, 

It was funny how they came with nothing but left with something other than each 

other. The plane ride back was quite, neither knowing what the other was thinking 

both of them scared of the reaction when they got back. Blair was in hospital with 

Bulimia when she left, Chuck was emotionally stunted. 

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**

**From ten thousand lightning bugs**

**As they tried to teach me how to dance**

They made the decision to head back to Blair's when they landed she knew her father 

was there and it made sense they could take their rather than in Chuck's suite there 

was too many distractions at Blair too much pressure on them to relax to relax. 

**A foxtrot above my head**

**A sock hop beneath my bed**

**A disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

"Miss Blair". Dorota gushed as she hugged Blair tightly to her scared of letting go. 

"Blair". Eleanor came rushing from a side room. "Where the hell have you been". 

"Eleanor". Blair heard Harold's voice before she saw him. "Blair Bear".

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**When I fall asleep**

"let's go sit down and talk". It was the first time Chuck had spoke since they arrived. 

"With you". Eleanor looked furious. "you went away with him". Eleanor exploded. 

"No I didn't Chuck came after me". Blair instinctively held Chuck's hand. 

"Oh well isn't he the saint". Eleanor glared at him. 

"No he isn't but at least he cared enough to find me". Blair shouted back. 

"Oh I'm sorry I have a multi billion dollar company to run Blair and your not my first 

priority. Blair always knew she wasn't but to hear it hurt. It hurt like hell. 

**Leave my door open just a crack**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**Why do I tire of counting sheep**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

Chuck felt Blair tense in his hand. 

"Eleanor that is quite enough". Harold scolded his ex-wife. 

"Why? she's only been honest". Blair let a tear escape. 

"Blair me and your mother love you". Harold held her shoulders. 

"but it doesn't mean you care does it". It hurt Blair to say these things but if felt like 

she had been holding back these things and it got to a point where they had to say 

something. 

**To ten million fireflies**

**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**

**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**

"Blair please don't be so dramatic, Chuck Bass is not the one for you". 

"why not?". Blair look furiously "because I don't care what you think. I love Chuck Bass he's there for me, the cares for me he looks at me like no one else I know I'm 

safe when I'm laid in he's arms. I love him, I love him with everything I have". 

**But I'll know where several are**

**If my dreams get real bizarre**

**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**

"Blair you don't know what your saying Harold she's clearly not well". 

"I'm perfectly fine mother never better because I'm in love with Chuck Bass". 

Chuck could only smile like an idiot as she repeated the words. 

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**When I fall asleep**

Throughout his whole life Chuck Bass had wanted for only one thing. 

To be loved. The one thing you can't buy, the one thing you have to own. 

And now here was Blair Cornelia Waldorf was confessing her love to him. 

Chuck could do nothing but stare at her in awe. She really did love him. 

And if he was been honest Charles Bartholomew Bass had always been in love with 

Blair he just didn't know it yet. But know he did and things were going to change. 

This was love and he was willing to fight for her. 

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay**

**Awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**When I fall asleep**

The person to bring Chuck out of his thoughts was Blair flinging herself into his arms. 

He could feel her tears wrack her whole body as he held her close. Soothing her with 

circles on her back. Whispering that he loved her two. It was only then she looked up. 

"what?". Blair wiped her eyes. 

"I love you". It was the three words that made Blair's world stop still. She was loved. 

AN: ok I know I said that it would be Serena to deliver home truths in this chapter but ti thought it best coming from Eleanor.

**Xoxogg4lifexoxo**: I'm glad you liked it if you have anymore songs like that one I would be so grateful for it I would dedicate a chapter to you. xxx 

**Ronan03**: I know I said I couldn't update this weekend but guess what I can. Hope you enjoy thanks for the constant support. xxx


	15. breateh slow

**Title**: Emotion: gotta be somebody.

**Story summary**: please see chapter one for details.

**Chapter**: 15 out of 16.

**Pairings**: Chuck and Blair.

**Chapter info**: written in the same form as the rest.

**Songs**: Breathe slow by Alesha Dixon.

L O V E

**I'm running out of patients**

**'cos i can't believe what the hell**

**I'm hearing**

**And speaking of hell**

**it don't compare to this heat**

**that I am feeling**

Chuck and Blair had been back for a few days neither wanting to leave the apartment.

Blair knew it would be easier to blame the reason for not going out on her mother.

They both knew the real reason was that they were worried everyone was going to

have the same reaction, they would all think this was a farce.

They knew what they felt was real, they wanted to be with each other.

They both also knew that they would have to face someone eventually.

**I love you too much**

**it shows**

**all my emotions go**

**out of control oh whoa whoa**

**good for you bad for me**

**when I can hardly see**

**from the tears that flow oh whoa**

They decided today was the day, they would have to face them.

Hiding wasn't doing them any favours. Despite Blair's fraught relationship with her

mother they both knew Blair would have to turn up the her mother's annual brunch.

Blair was up before Chuck which was a change she normally awoke to his kisses.

Blair smiled as she watched his lips move and a low grumble escape his lips.

Suddenly as she stared at his flickering eyelids they snapped open.

Blair slipped back falling off the bed. Chuck was quick to move.

**Can't forget to breathe slow**

**Count from one to ten**

**With my eyes closed**

**'Cos ladies take it in**

**And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**

**Before i lose it get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**Blair giggled as Chuck pulled her back up onto the bed. Trying to surpass a smile.

"I can't believe I just did that". Chuck smiled it was the first time he had truly her

heard laugh, with no inhibition, no worries, not hang-ups.

"what?". Blair looked curiously at him.

"nothing, your beautiful you know that". even though Blair had heard Chuck say it

enough times it still made her blush at the very mention of his attraction to her.

**I am gunna breathe slow**

**Count from one to ten**

**With my eyes closed**

**'Cos ladies take it in**

**And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**

**Ladies never lose comp- oh oh oh'sure**

"come-on Chuck I know you". Blair teased back.

"so then you should know what I was smiling at". Chuck winked at her.

"urgh Bass". Blair whacked him playfully before storming to the bathroom.

"umm Blair". Chuck followed her wrapping his arms around her.

"Chuck come-on we have to get ready". Blair pouted at him trying to push him away.

"then let me undress you". Chuck tugged on her dressing gown playfully.

**Not guuna lie**

**or even try**

**you've got my wheel spinning**

**and I ain't the one to show**

**the gun**

**'Cos that means you will be**

**Winning oh yeah**The chime of the lift alerted Serena to their arrival she had been watching it intently

since she had arrived this hadn't gone unnoticed by Lily.

"B". Serena gushed rushing towards her brunette friend.

"S. long time no see". Blair hugged her tight.

"Nathaniel". Chuck beamed bouncing towards his blond friend.

"Chuck, Blair". Nate hugged Chuck and kissed Blair's cheek.

"We should get a drink". The four turned towards the bar turning there noses up.

**I love you too much**

**it shows**

**All my emotions go**

**out of control oh whoa whoa**

**Good for you bad for me**

**when I can hardly see**

**from the tears that flow oh whoa**Two hours later the four were sat at the bar of the palace.

"I think we should make a move". Chuck gestured for the bill.

"yeah". Blair stood up and hugged her two friends.

"we have to do this more often". Serena gushed excitedly

"yeah we should". Nate looked sideways at Chuck.

"so next week"., Blair smiled looking at the two men wickedly.

"I'll check what I have on". Nate said looking at Serena.

**ooh oh ooh**

**Can't forget to breathe slow**

**Count from one to ten**

**With my eyes closed**

**'Cos ladies take it in**

**And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**

**Before I lose it get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**The ride back to the penthouse was unusually quiet.

"Blair". Chuck was the first to break it.

"yeah". Blair looked over at him.

"your quiet". Chuck moved closer to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I thought things would change between us but they haven't". Blair smiled.

"What do you mean?". Chuck thought the atmosphere was nice.

"well it seems so normal". Blair leaned up and kissed her on the cheek.

**I am gunna breathe slow**

**Count from one to ten**

**With my eyes closed**

**'Cos ladies take it in**

**And get comp- oh oh oh 'sure**

**Ladies never lose comp- oh oh oh 'sure**

Blair knew Chuck didn't get what she meant. But it was a good thing.

"Blair". Chuck once again was unnerved by the lack of conversation.

"It's a good thing Chuck a really good thing". Blair smiled up at him.

"I was scared that things would be awkward or Serena and Nate wouldn't feel

comfortable with the idea of us". Blaire paused for breathe. "but it felt so natural to be

there with them but to be next to her, to hold your hand, to kiss you it was like I finally

felt like we were acceptable like I could have be totally in love".

**Somebody better hold me back**

**You're lucky I know how to act**

**(So lucky ain't gunna attack)**

**I'm being calm and cool**

**but believe me you**

**it's taking everything to just**

**breathe breathe breathe ...**Chuck suddenly realised, it all clicked into place.

They fell into a comfortable silence not needing anything to be said.

Everything was falling together, all slotting in.

**AN: **Thanks to all that have reviewed I know this is just drabble but ti will be over soon I promise. Lol. I just need you to review twice more. Please.

**Ronan03: **you have made this story for me a constant support. I thank you dearly.

**Xoxogg4lifexoxo**: I will check the song out and see if it is suitable for the final chapter.


	16. Gotta Be Sombody THE FINAL

**Title**: Emotion is: gotta be somebody.

**Rating**: T

**Chapters**: 16 out of 16.

**Pairings**: Chuck and Blair.

**Song**: Gotta be Somebody by Nickleback.

L O V E

**This time I wonder what it feels like**

**To find the one in this life**

**The one we all dream of**

**But dreams just aren't enough**

Chuck loved waking next to Blair. Things had changed dramatically lately.

All for the better. Chuck embraced life, embraced life with Blair.

Chuck finally felt like he was getting somewhere with his life.

But most importantly he was getting somewhere with the person he was with.

**So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.**

**I'll know it by the feeling.**

**The moment when we´re meeting**

**will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen**

Blair flexed against him but then resumed curling up against him.

Chuck arm reflexively tightened around her waist making her feel secure and safe.

Blair smiled as she turned in his arms to kiss him on the lips. Chuck smirked.

Blair knew exactly what he was thinking most of the time. It was true they knew each

other better than they knew themselves.

**So I`ll be holdin' my own breath**

**Right up to the end**

**Until that moment when**

**I find the one that I'll spend forever with**

Together they stood and looked through the glass window onto the Upper East Side.

Blair had begged and begged Chuck but he still refused to have a balcony built.

Little did Blair know this was because Chuck was planning a surprise.

Blair stood and pouted as she gushed to Chuck about the view. Again.

**`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.**

**'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.**

**Someone to love with my life in their hands.**

**There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.**

Blair whinged and moaned about the blindfold saying it would mess up her hair.

Chuck however needed to see the look on her face as he showed her room for room.

This was all he had to give her. True unrecruited happiness the best type.

The look Blair gave him made him feel like it was worth everything like he was worth

everything.

**Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight**

**And dammit this feels too right**

**It´s just like Déjà Vu**

**Me standin' here with you**

Blair smiled as he lead her to the dance floor, she looked at no one but him.

To them it was a once in a lifetime they had found their one,

No-one else mattered this was them.

Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair.

**So I´ll be holdin`my own breath**

**Could this be the end?**

**Is it that moment when**

**I find the one that I'll spend forever with?**

They both knew there could be some tough times, but they could be some amazing.

It would take two of them to make the relationship work.

It was partnership, they were united, they were in Love.

**AN: OK I know a small one I probably would have left this with the previuos one **

**but I said it would be 16 and now it is. Well what can I say. This is my fi4rst fic **

**for Gossip Girl and you already know it won't be the last. I have enjoyed every **

**second of writing this and I have enjoyed looking in my mail box to find that no **

**matter what chapter I post I still have review, favourite stories and story alerts, **

**they make me smile and make me believe that my writing is worth while and that **

**someone like it. So for once last time would you all do me the honour of **

**reviewing. **


End file.
